


Scars in the Dark

by Its_Just_Chemistry



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, It was early when I wrote this, Judal needs a hug, Late at Night, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nighttime, Scars, Self-Esteem Issues, just saying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 05:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Just_Chemistry/pseuds/Its_Just_Chemistry
Summary: "The pain stopped once I'd found you."





	Scars in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jelaine_The_First](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelaine_The_First/gifts).



> Gifted to Jelaine_The_First for all the amazing SinJu fics (I absolutely adore Subtly Smooth oh my goodness it was absolutely PHENOMENAL!!! I need to read more of your works oh my goodness so just thank you for posting your amazing fics)! I know from your works that you might not be into just fluff stuff like this so I'm really sorry in advance!! I've just been meaning to gift you something for all your works for the ship so yeah-- I hope you at least enjoy this a little!! Thank you for sharing your amazing talent on ao3 through your fics!!!!
> 
> Modern AU/Scars AU (Judal just has a gigantic scar across his torso)
> 
> Characterization is probably way off because I'm writing this so early- also I'm sorry this is so short.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)!

The house was dark, and yet, Judal could still see the scar that traced from his shoulder to his abdomen—not with his eyes, but with his sense of _touch_. He could _feel_ the scar as if it were an extension of his own torso, heaving in rhythm with every breath he took.

Judal placed a gentle finger at the top, gliding it down the line to his stomach and then pausing.

To think, for a broken man, this one measly scar was all he had to show.

And Judal found that pitiful.

He found his _scar_ pitiful.

He found _himself_ pitiful.

 

And yet Sinbad thought he was incredible.

Judal cherished every night when, in the dark, Sinbad's fingers could be felt tracing his scar up and down and back up again, constantly and with the utmost care. And it was like that with every stroke, Judal's wound seemed to just heal at Sinbad's touch.

No longer did his scar seem pitiful.

No longer did he _feel_ pitiful, either.

In fact, he felt—dare he say it—loved. And it was...actually quite nice.

Though of course he would never admit that out loud.

 

  
Judal caught Sinbad murmuring every once in awhile about how much he despised the dark gash across the youth's chest, and at first, Judal had taken it as an insult towards his appearance,

until he realized Sinbad had only said anything because he didn't like the thought of Judal having been in pain.

 

 

One night, Judal held onto Sinbad and whispered,

"The pain stopped once I'd found you."


End file.
